


head in the clouds

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Cheating, Feelings, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, n a s t y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: He was set to be married tomorrow and, at twenty-five, Kihyun felt as if his reckless adolescence was much too short-lived. And, in all his glory, Hoseok was living familiarity and a reminder of the vices they shared in their teenage years.





	head in the clouds

They flew first class and Hoseok sat right beside him on the plane, fulfilling a promise he was forced into making when they were still on the ground.

Kihyun refused to fly to their destination without his best friend sitting next to him. To Kihyun, it would be the last time it would feel _right_ to be sitting so close to his best friend, the last time he wouldn’t feel a crushing guilt for leaning against Hoseok’s broad shoulders and falling asleep.

They were sitting so closely together, shoulder to shoulder, but they were staring straight to the front without a word to say to one another. It was hard to speak when reality was hitting them both a little too quickly.

Kihyun knew, from the moment he learned to understand his unavoidable fate was, that the day would come where his life would end as he knew it. There were downsides of being born into a filthy rich family who claimed to know what was good for him, what would make him happy. Kihyun never found himself truly minding the regulated life he lived. The truth was that Kihyun had always been happy listening to the wishes of his family. But, in this very moment, he felt a strange surge of a will to disobey. Just once in his life, he wanted to break that mold of being the perfect child.

Money was the barrier which was supposed to keep him safe and happy, and it was also the border that kept him away from spending the rest of his life in reckless freedom.

At twenty-five, it felt like his reckless adolescence was much too short-lived. The worst he’d ever done was skip his classes and smoke cigarettes with Hoseok on the rooftop of their school. Kihyun craved every second he spent doing something that felt _wrong_ , because it always felt like it would be his last chance to ever misbehave.

And when Kihyun leaned his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, he inhaled deeply. Hoseok smelled of the burnt ashes of cigarettes and faintly of a cheap, musky cologne. The strong scent of stale smoke told Kihyun that Hoseok must have just smoked before stepping onto the plane. Kihyun exhaled, heavily. In all his glory, Hoseok was living familiarity and a reminder of the vices they shared in their teenage years.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked, voice quiet. The older man’s hand moved, wrapping his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders in a comforting grip. Kihyun relaxed in his arms, eyes fluttering shut.

“What do you think is wrong?”

Hoseok chuckled, “You’re the most dramatic person I know. I’m going to guess _‘everything is wrong’_.”

Kihyun scoffed, burying his face into Hoseok’s neck. “You say that so lightly. I’m getting married in less than twenty-four hours and you’re still here pretending that nothing is wrong.”

“It’s only wrong because you don’t want to get married, yet,” Hoseok replied, raising a pierced brow pointedly. He glanced down the aisle from their seats at the sleeping man knocked out several rows ahead of them. “And because you don’t want to get married to _him_.”

“When this plane lands,” Kihyun started, “Our lives are going to change, Hoseok.”

“Our lives?” Hoseok repeated, “Isn’t it just you? You’re the one getting married.”

“And that won’t affect you at all?”

Hoseok sighed, “You’re my best friend. Of course it’ll affect me, but it won’t be the same as whatever you feel.”

“Disdain, Hoseok,” he replied, “That’s what I feel. I don’t want to get married and especially not to this guy.”

“Tell him,” Hoseok replied, grinning wickedly. “Tell him you don’t want to get married.”

“As if I can turn down an arranged marriage proposal without absolutely destroying the empire my parents worked so hard to build up,” Kihyun retorted. Hoseok snorted.

“You’re still such a good boy, aren’t you? Even if you hate it, you’ll do it because it’ll protect your family fortune,” Hoseok said. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “My parents would kill for a son like you.”

“Don’t say it like that. You say that like you’re the worst kid in the world,” he replied. “I don’t think so. I think you’re great in your own way. Your parents don’t know what you go through to try to keep them out of stressing about your personal life, but that’s you trying to protect them from having heart attacks about their only son’s fucked life.”

“Thanks, Kihyun,” Hoseok replied, dryly. “That really helps.”

“I’m trying,” he answered. Hoseok nudged him, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t believe you hate it this much, but you’re not even throwing yourself a bachelor party.”

Kihyun shifted, moving away from Hoseok’s shoulder and he shot him a look, “Isn’t that the best friend’s job?”

“Is it?” Hoseok laughed, “I didn’t know. You have to tell me what you want. I don’t read minds.”

Huffing, Kihyun rested his head back against Hoseok’s shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence, a silence which seemed to lack the tension it previously held. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut.

Hoseok’s fingers carded through his hair, gently, and Kihyun could hear his own heartbeat pound in his chest. Hoseok had always been comfort to him. To Kihyun, Hoseok was everything that was familiar. He realized with a heavy heart that everything was going to change as soon as they stepped off the plane and Kihyun was whisked away into the arms of a man who was unfamiliar _. A man who wasn’t Hoseok._

“Hyung,” Kihyun called, softly. His voice was quiet, careful to not wake the sleeping passengers surrounding them and careful to only catch Hoseok’s attention.

Hoseok almost seemed taken aback, no longer used to Kihyun calling him ‘hyung’. He hesitated for a split second before he rested his head against Kihyun’s, halting the movement of his fingers through his hair. “What is it?”

Kihyun swallowed, “Would you do anything for me, hyung?”

“You know I would,” Hoseok replied, “For you, I’d do anything I can to make you happy. Within reason, of course.”

“What if it’s not so reasonable?”

Warily, Hoseok arched a brow, “What are you thinking?”

“Kiss me.”

The older man’s breath caught in the back of his throat. He pulled away from the younger man, studying him with confused eyes. He searched Kihyun’s eyes for a sign of light humour, something like a teasing remark. _Anything to tell him that Kihyun really wasn’t trying to tempt him before his own wedding._

“You’re getting married tomorrow, Hyun,” Hoseok whispered, “What are you saying?”

“Tomorrow,” he replied, “I’m to be married tomorrow. I can be yours, tonight.”

Hoseok stared at him, incredulous. Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, eyes shaking with his burning nerves.

“You don’t have to, if you hate it,” Kihyun quickly amended, turning his head away.

Hoseok was quick to shove away the rational thoughts in his head. He reached forward, tilting Kihyun’s face back towards him and catching the younger man’s lips into a kiss. Soft and gentle, their eyes fluttered shut as they kissed. And to Kihyun, this felt like something that felt so right—so wrong that it had to be right.

Hoseok kissed him until he was dizzy and out of breath. When they parted for air, Kihyun’s eyes were hazed over with a heated desire and the next time their lips met, it was hot. _Scorching_. It was perfect—the way Kihyun’s hands pressed against his chest, the way Kihyun’s lips melded perfectly with his.

In moments, Kihyun found himself in Hoseok’s lap; straddling his hips with his fingers cupping the older man’s jaw as he kissed him. There was a passion between them which seemed to derive from an unspoken want for one another.

Kihyun never really considered wanting to be entirely Hoseok’s, but when the older man kissed him, he couldn’t get his mind off of that possibility. _If only he’d realized a little earlier._

Hoseok’s hands daringly slid down his back, warm fingertips skirting at the hem of Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun’s fingers curled into the material of Hoseok’s shirt, pulling away from the kiss for a brief moment. He held his breath.

“Hyung, if I asked you to throw away all sense of rationality and be even more reckless than this,” Kihyun started, lips brushing against Hoseok’s as he spoke, “Would you do it?”

Hoseok swallowed, “Only if you’re certain that you want me to.”

“I’ve never been so certain of anything in my life,” Kihyun replied.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Take me.”

Hoseok groaned.

And everything seemed to move in quick succession. Deep, messy kisses and heated touches—a flurry of movements illustrating the unrealized desire between them. Whatever they did, they moved together.

A blanket was draped over them to cover themselves from the waist down and Kihyun’s pants were discarded on the floor by their feet. Kihyun straddled Hoseok’s hips with the older man’s strong hands holding him up. Lacking lubricant, Kihyun’s saliva eased the push of Hoseok’s two fingers deep in his body, stretching him out slowly.

Kihyun’s fingers gripped tightly into Hoseok’s shoulders, his shaky breath sounding heavy. He gasped sharply when Hoseok’s fingers crooked and pushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Hyun,” Hoseok whispered in his ear, making Kihyun shiver deliciously with the sound of his name, “You’ve got to be quiet. Someone might hear us.”

He bit his lip, nodding his head. _He had to remind himself that this was still wrong, no matter how it felt._

Still, he exhaled a sharp, shaky breath as Hoseok’s fingers continued to press into him.

Kihyun’s hands reached downwards to palm at Hoseok’s cock, fingers quick to unbutton the older man’s jeans and push them down. He spat in his hand before his fingers wrapped around Hoseok’s cock, heavy and hot in his hand; he stroked him, slowly. Hoseok grunted, hips arching into Kihyun’s touch.

“I want you,” he whispered in Hoseok’s ear.

The response was immediate. Hoseok pulled his fingers out of Kihyun’s body, shifting the younger man’s body on his lap. His cock strained upwards, curved prettily against his stomach. Hoseok’s fingers guided his cock to push against Kihyun’s entrance, licking his lips. Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, anticipating the stretch of his hole when Hoseok’s cock finally filled him.

“You do it,” Hoseok whispered to him.

Eager, Kihyun took the chance. His hands dropped as he guided the head of Hoseok’s cock to his entrance before brushing the tip against it, teasing himself for what was to come. There was a small smirk his lips and it drove Hoseok insane. His body burned and Hoseok bit his own lip harshly.

And then, it was slow.

He pushed the older man’s dick into his ass and his free hand gripping tightly onto Hoseok’s thigh as he did.

 _“Nngh…”_ Kihyun whimpered and Hoseok’s hands gripped into his hips, hard enough to bruise.

They were still for a moment as Kihyun adjusted to Hoseok’s size. Then, Hoseok moved without warning.

Kihyun gasped sharply, falling against Hoseok.

He fucked into him as if craving an insatiable desire. Kihyun’s body fell against his as he grinded down against him and his hips snapped upwards. Quiet, breathless gasps filled the space between them.

“Jerk me off,” Kihyun whispered. Obedient, long fingers teased the tip of Kihyun’s leaking cock. Kihyun was trembling, even as he fucked himself down on Hoseok, rapidly. 

The younger man’s jaw slacked in the overwhelming pleasure and his motions became much less fluid—so much more uncoordinated, and it was enough to tell Hoseok that that he was teetering on the edge of his orgasm. It took a few more rough thrusts into him to take him over the edge.

Kihyun came moments later in short gasps and his body shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm. His hole made a vice grip on Hoseok’s cock and Hoseok cussed under his breath.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m going to cum,” he hissed, quietly.

“Cum inside me,” Kihyun whispered, biting onto Hoseok’s earlobe, body still trembling with the force of his orgasm.

Nodding his head, Hoseok obliged.

He thrust his hips into Kihyun, deep and slow. Then, grunting lowly, Hoseok’s hips stuttered as he pushed himself deeper and spilled into Kihyun’s body. Kihyun groaned softly, feeling the way Hoseok filled him.

The blanket had fallen to the floor, long forgotten, when he pulled out, his cum dripped from Kihyun’s hole. Hoseok couldn’t tear his eyes away until Kihyun was kissing him, slowly. _Somehow, it felt too sweet._

 _“Wow,”_ Hoseok whispered when they parted from one another.

Kihyun laughed, softly, “Is that all you have to say?”

A boyish smile painted itself onto Hoseok’s lips. He nodded his head.

“Yeah,” he said, “I don’t need to inflate your ego, you airhead.”

Kihyun smacked his arm, huffing. He scrambled off of him.

“I can’t believe you’re still _so_ rude,” he replied.

“You love me,” he grinned. Kihyun rolled his eyes.

(And later, when they were both clothed and Hoseok was fast asleep beside him, Kihyun stared at him with a heavy heart. His eyes studied Hoseok’s long lashes and the pretty curve of his lips.

“I wish I knew I loved you before we got to this point,” Kihyun murmured, leaning over to press his lips to Hoseok’s forehead in a gentle kiss. “What am I going to do, now?”

In his sleep, Hoseok’s brows furrowed and he shifted in discomfort. His fingers twitched and Kihyun moved his hand closer to Hoseok’s. The older man’s hand moved, entwining their fingers in his sleep.

And, in that moment, Kihyun’s heart seemed to calm. In the midst of a raging storm in his head, he relaxed.

 _Maybe, everything would change when they stepped off this plane. But, maybe, they’d be okay._ )

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao hello, as a sudden decision (as of two hours ago), i've suddenly returned from my impromptu hiatus.   
> as always, you can find me on twt @yuseokki. i still don't know what i'm doing.


End file.
